The Kissing Booth
by marisa lee
Summary: When the Girls are running dangerously low on funds, drastic measures must be taken. One-shot.


**Title: The Kissing Booth**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: When the Girls are running dangerously low on funds, drastic measures must be taken.**

**Words: 2,415**

**Prompt: A cute little oneshot dedicated to my new FanFiction friend Maddie, AKA FadedIllusion101.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls.**

**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't upload this until after the next chapter of Spotlight, but I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

**xoxo ~ml :)**

* * *

**The Kissing Booth**

Stupid inflation. Field trips just keep getting expensiver and expensiver! Blossom had to call an emergency meeting to come up with ideas for earning some money so the three of us could go on the class trip up to the mountains in January. My dumb sisters were excited about going shopping or playing in the snow or some stupid stuff like that. But I really wanted to go skiing on the mountain. I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my hair as I was flying a million miles an hour down that mountain!

Blossom had some dumb fundraiser in mind to get quick cash, but that was stupid because nobody buys Girl Scout Cookies anymore, they can just get them at the store.

_I_ wanted to have a wrestling match, and have people place bets on the winners, but Leader Girl said that was "too dangerous" and "somebody could get hurt". Stupid.

But Bubbles had the worst idea. She said we could have a stupid _lemonade stand _and people would buy lemonade from us. Too bad that wouldn't work, since it's the middle of December and nobody wants lemonade when it's like forty out. Then Blossom said why not got cocoa, and Bubbles said that's a great idea, and I thought that whole idea was bogus and we should just forget it altogether.

But when my sisters were wracking their brains to figure some stupid fundraising stuff out, all of a sudden Bubbles'a face lit up like it was already Christmas, and she said why not a kissing booth?

Now _that_ was a stupid idea if I've ever heard one. I started to laugh at the mere stupidity of it all, when Blossom looked seriously at us and smiled.

She said a kissing booth would be a great idea, because since we're famous and all, everybody will want a kiss from us. And besides, it's freezing cold outside and kisses warm people up in a jiffy!

How stupid stinking lame. I was almost fourteen years old with a _life_, I didn't have time to be kissing random people out on the street. But Blossom was being stupid and she said it was perfect. We would charge a dollar per kiss, and they could take pictures if they wanted. Of course _I_ wanted nothing to do with it, but Blossom said if I didn't help, I couldn't go skiing in the mountains.

So that's how I ended up standing in the cold behind a dumb little table with Bubbles' handmade sign that said "Christmas Kisses: $1". I felt stupid and I was freezing and I just wanted to go inside and watch _A Christmas Carol_ on TV, but Blossom kept telling me it was for a good cause and yada yada yada.

All stinking day we stood outside, giving kisses to random people that walked or drove by on the street. Everybody knew who we were, so of course our booth was super popular.

Everybody wanted a kiss from their favourite PowerPuff. That was unlucky for Bubbles, in my opinion, because she's everybody's favourite and everybody wanted a kiss from her. Blossom and I got about the same amount of people, but I think a few more liked her better. Only because I probably looked like I was gonna bite somebody.

Old people wanted kisses on the cheek, and I almost barfed every time I kissed an old saggy guy or wrinkly lady. Parents wanted us to kiss their babies' foreheads for good luck, and that wasn't too bad, I guess. Except for babies smell like stink. Guys and girls that were around our age wanted us to kiss their cheeks, hands, and foreheads and stuff. The girls thought it was cute and the guys wouldn't stop flirting with my sisters. Luckily they knew I wasn't like them and would sock them right across the face if they tried anything funny. So that was mostly Bubbles and Blossom who took care of them.

A lot of our friends stopped by to get kisses, too. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, Miss Keane, Officer Daryl, and a few others came out to see us.

Even the Amoeba Boys and Fuzzy Lumpkins came by to get kisses. I know, weird huh? When Fuzzy said he wanted one kiss from each of us, Blossom have me this threatening look, he payed the three dollars and my sisters both kissed him on the cheek without a second glance. When he got to me, I kissed him (even though it was totally gross and I didn't want to) and then I punched him right in the stupid pink face! Blossom quickly put up the "No Refunds" sign up on the booth and Fuzzy shuffled away, holding his hand over his cheek.

The day was almost over and I was tired as anything, but we had made almost two hundred fifty dollars - nearly enough for all three of us to go on the trip! Just when Blossom was about to tell us it was okay to call it a day, wouldn't you know we hear these stupid, annoying voices cackling somewhere nearby. A split second later, the bushes near the neighbor's house started rustling, and three multicoloured shots of fire cannonballed right out of them into the sky.

Blossom's tickle-me-pink eyes narrowed and I crouched into attacking stance as we watched the red, green and blue firecrackers swirl around in the air just above us. They shimmied their way down to the ground and slowly stopped spinning as they hit the sidewalk, revealing three stupid, ugly, dumb, lame old superpowered boys with the stupidest looks on their annoying faces. Bubbles gasped, Blossom cleared her throat nervously, and I snarled as loudly as I could.

The red one's stupid face lit up when I made that noise, I guess he thought it was funny or something. The two others sniggered behind his back like this was some sort of comedy, and I was twitching to knock the smirk right off that dumb blonde's face.

"Well, boys," the leader said cockily, raising an eyebrow, "would ya lookit what we got here. A couple'a goody sissies handing out cooties."

I felt a pair of eyes staring at me as he was talking, and fiery jade met sultry emerald as I matched my counterpart's glare.

"Go away, Brick," Blossom said authoritatively. "We're closed."

Brick snorted. "Who says we want kisses from you nasty girls? You'll probably blow us up again with your cootie kisses."

"Yeah, girls have cooties!" Boomer exclaimed.

Brick turned to his brother and rolled his eyes. "I just said that."

"Yeah, he just said that, idiot," Butch agreed, not breaking the staring contest with me.

"Shut up," Brick snapped at Butch.

"Look," Blossom sighed. "As much as we'd love to sit here and listen to you three bicker all day, we've got to get inside for dinner. So unless you're looking for another PowerPuff-style beating, I suggest you make your rowdy butts scarce."

"Not so fast now, babe," the ginger kid said with a smirk. "We deserve the same service as anybody else 'round town."

"Why should you help us? You're villains." Bubbles' comment made Brick laugh.

"Maybe we're not trying to help you, we're trying to help ourselves."

I saw Blossom and Bubbles exchange a worrisome glance out of the corner of my eye. My counterpart growled like a bear and winked —yes, winked— at me. I snarled again.

"We're willing to pay..." Brick added when Blossom didn't immediately say anything.

"So we blew you up a couple years ago by doing this, and now you're going to /pay us/ to do it again?" Blossom asked skeptically.

Brick shrugged. "We're practically men now, we can handle it."

I snorted with laughter. Bubbles giggled. Blossom hid back a smile.

"So it's a strength test?" I asked pointedly.

Their leader rolled his eyes up to the sky for a second, thinking, then shrugged. "You could say that."

"It's three dollars," said Blossom.

Brick then turned to his brothers. "Empty your pockets, boys."

The two followed his commands, Butch finally looking away from me to empty out his jean pockets. The trio dumped a million coins and other random things out onto our table, candies and paperclips and dead bugs and sweets wrappers and pocket lint. After taking about six hundred years to count it all up, they had about two fifty in change—only enough for two kisses.

I sighed in relief as it dawned on me that one of us wouldn't have to kiss a RowdyRuff. I prayed to god it would be me.

"Tough luck, boys," Blossom said with a smug grin. "Looks like you can only afford two kisses."

"What, no friends and family discount?" Butch scoffed, scooping all the rest of his pocket findings back into his pants along with his brothers.

Blossom rolled her eyes but Bubbles giggled.

"It's fine," Brick said, dismissively waving his hands. "Two's plenty." He turned to his brothers. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets 'em. Me and Butch first."

Butch twitched and grinned. Brick placed his fist on his palm to begin the game. We watched curiously as the two shouted "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" in unison. Brick lost. He swore, but kept his smirk.

"Alright, alright!" he said to calm Butch down from his cheers. "Now you and Boom."

Butch and Boomer played a round. Boomer lost. He pouted as Butch jumped from one foot to the other excitedly.

"What can I say?" he laughed, "I'm the RPS champ!"

Brick scowled and punched him. "Okay, Boomer, last round. You and me. Loser loses."

"Oh, really?" Boomer said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Brick punched him, too.

The two played a round. They both got rock. Again. They had scissors. Again. Boomer played paper, and Brick played rock again. The leader had lost.

Butch burst into a fit of laughter and Boomer cheered for himself. Blossom rolled her eyes. I could tell Bubbles was secretly happy. I scowled deeper and flipped my hair out of my face.

"Hey! Not fair! Two out of three!" Brick cried.

Boomer shook his head. "No way, I won fair and square."

Brick cursed again and kicked the ground. "Fine, whatever, I didn't want a stupid kiss anyways!"

Butch and Boomer continued to laugh. Bubbles joined them with her cute little giggle, and Blossom grinned smugly and stuck out her tongue. My stomach growled.

"Can we get this over with?" I whined. "I'm starving."

Blossom nodded and loudly closed the lid on her money box. "I assume you both want to be kissed by your counterparts?"

Butch and Boomer shrugged. She took that as a yes.

"Alright Bubbles, you first."

Bubbles grinned shyly and leaned forward, pecking Boomer on the cheek with a tiny _smack_. Boomer blushed and floated upwards, like a balloon. Bubbles giggled again. Brick rolled his eyes and grabbed Boomer by the pants, dragging him back to the floor.

I dreaded the next moment. I scowled deeper than ever as Butch approached, that stupid little smirk on his face. I growled at him.

"You don't scare me," he said boldly. "I like 'em fiery."

His emerald eyes burned into mine and I shook with anger. I figured I'd better just get it over with so I could go in and eat. He turned his cheek to me and patted it expectantly. I held my breath, leaned forward, and—

—right at the very last possible second, he turned his head so my kiss landed square on his lips. I let out a cry, flying backwards with a splutter. He grinned triumphantly at the chortles of his brothers. Even my sisters were laughing a little bit. I glared at them all. Stupid Blossom! Stupid Bubbles! Stupid, stupid RowdyRuffs!

I grabbed my sisters' hands and dragged them towards the door. "Let's go already, I have to go disinfect my mouth."

Bubbles was giggling, but she came easy. Blossom, on the other hand, squirmed free of my grip, heading back towards the table.

"I'm just gonna clean up," she said quickly. "Go on, I'll be in in a minute."

I didn't wait for her to finish. I dragged Bubbles through the front door and slammed it behind me. I started to tromp up the stairs, but Bubbles grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Buttercup, look!" She pointed out the window next to the front door, hiding just behind the blinds. I peeked curiously behind her, watching Blossom clean up and the RRB be on their way.

"What?"

"Just watch. And listen."

I turned on my superhearing.

"Oh, Brick!" Blossom called after her counterpart. "I have something for you."

Brick stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"This one's on the house," I barely heard her whisper. And then my sister —our fearless leader!— leaned forward and kissed the red RowdyRuff square on the side of the face, right in front of his brothers, who stood there watching in awe. Brick flushed the same exact shade of his hat and quickly snapped at his brothers as they burst into laughter.

"Hey! Let's go, you losers!"

His brothers laughed harder and took off into the sky in stupid, captivating cerulean and emerald streaks. I stared after them, raising my fingers to my stupid tingling lips. I felt my stupid face grow hot as fire and my stupid heart beat like a crack metronome.

Brick turned back to Blossom, nodded curtly, smirked, and took off after his brothers in a flash of crimson light.

Blossom grinned widely, her smile lighting up the darkening front yard, and headed back towards the house. Bubbles and I jumped away from the window, pretending to busy ourselves as soon as Blossom walked in with the money box. We raised our eyebrows at her huge smile, and she feigned a confused look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Bubbles just giggled, and I rolled my eyes.

"We should've had the wrestling match," I muttered, my stupid dumb lips tingling again.

* * *

_I like getting reviews as Christmas gifts. :)_


End file.
